Zivot
by srbinsrbija
Summary: best shows right now
1. Chapter 1

Zivot

_Aj_,_cuka cuka_,_svira_ _frula ide __kuka_….kroz celi seaford se cuje kad Rudy Gillespie pusti muziku u svojoj kuci.

Halo,moze to malo tise,kaze TY.

Ako ti nije pravo,idi u sumu hodaj,sad si naso da spavas u 22 sata ponoci,sad se ide u kafane,nocni zivot se sprema,sad takvi kao ti spavaju,a mi pocinjemo svoj zivot i tako do jutra,kaze Rudy.

_Dok u kafani_

_Umoran je stari ciga  
znam njegove muke  
svirao bi al' gudalo  
ispada iz ruke  
docek'o je mnoge zore  
nagled'o se svega  
pamtice ga mnogi ljudi  
zao mi je njega_

**Jerry i Jack proslavljaju ko i svake noci kod phila u kafani slusaju se pesme iz 70/80/pocetak 90ih godina.**

_Gde si zivot potrosio  
prijatelju moj  
odnele ga zene i kafane  
ne zna im se broj_

**Jack od veselja peva jednu od svojih najdrazjih pesama, u skoli su volili wasabi ratnici da kriju sta rade ponoci. **


	2. Chapter 2

Zivot

**_Znao _**_**sam**_**_ da si drugoga srela_**_**  
**_**_znao sam da te gubim_**_**  
**_**_cim si mi rekla _**_**  
**_**_da vise nikad_**_**  
**_**_nemam prava da te ljubim_****_Ref. 2x_**_**  
**_**_Sve si mi zabranila_**_**  
**_**_da te ljubim, da te zovem_**_**  
**_**_da ti pisma pisem_**_**  
**_**_da mi mozes zabraniti_**_**  
**_**_da te _**_**bar**_**_ ne volim vise_**

Milton,razocaran sto ga je Julie ostavila po celi dan slusa Sve si mi zabranila od Gegaja,ili kako su ga oni zvali Telefondzija.

_Odjednom zazvoni telefon_

_Halo ko je._

_Djesi kume moj,sta se radi,odgovara Trish_

_Ne radi se nista,samo se napija,milton uzvraca_

_Uh,jebote,nije valjda da cu te naci u istom stanju kakvom sam te i ostavila prije pola godine,kaze Trish _

_Jebaji ga,zezam se,radim na tome kako bi poceo muzicku karrieru,ali ne znam kako._

_Znas sta Miko,najbolje da ja tamo docem,pa ce mo se vec nekako dogovorit ,kaze Trish_

_Vazi,kaze Milton._


	3. Chapter 3

Zivot

**Hajde pozuri,sta se vuces ko da te je neko tuko,kaze Trish  
**

** Mrs,vidis da mi odpadose ledja od tvojih kofera,kaze Dez  
**

** Hej halo,vas dvoje obnasajte se,kaze ljuta Ally **

**Kako da se obnasamo**

**Primerno **

** Cekaj,ne kaze se valjda ljudski,trish zbunjeno kaze  
**

** E ****pa sestro draga ne obnasas se ni ti ni on kao ljudi,zato ne serite i polazi da vas ne bi ja tukla**

** Hej sta ste vi pili juce,ne obnasate se zdravo,Austin zapita jih.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ne znam gde je sada on zato ovaj oglas dajem..._

_Jack gleda rudijevu reklamu za njegov motor koji je nestao._

**Pa stan bre,nije to valjda ta reklama,jack ga pita.**

**Jeste,dabome,sta ne valja,rudy ga pita.**

**Pa ljudi cu prije mislit,da se zajebavas iz njih nek da stvarno...**

**Ne znas ti neke stvari,jos si ti sinko zelen,rudy mu kaze.**

**Dobro,ti si pametan_,pametan u pizdu materinu,jack u sebi taj stav kaze._**

_**U blizini Seaforda.**_

**Kad stignemo u grad,krvi cu ti se napit,Dez kaze.**

**Ajde bona ne seri,ne boli toliko,Trish kaze.**

**Ama ucutkajte se vec jednom,Austin kaze,moram zvat coveka da nas saceka na stanici.**

**Nije valjda da ces onog magarca rudija zvat da nas opet doce trazit,trish kaze.**

**Ja,sto,austin je pita**

**Cekaj Trish ja cu mu da objasnim,pa prije pola godine skoro ne poginusmo zaradi njega,Ally kaze.**

**Ajd,kad si pametna,ko ce nas doc trazit,Austin je pita.**

**Pa valjda je Jerry martinez polozio kaze Trish.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nije meni, nije meni sto me ti_

_izneveri, izneveri ostavi_

_vec je meni, vec je meni_

_sto nisam ja, da te volim_

_da te volim prestala_

_Ref._

_Hajde dodji sve ti prastam_

_sta je tu je_

_krv mi igra kao more od oluje_

_kidaju mi dusu proklete daljine_

_bez tebe mi tuga veca od planine._

_Miltone,ovu pesmu je Bekuta pevala kad se ni ti ni kim nit jerry nit jack niste jos rodili,Rudy kaze._

_Mislis 1995 je ta pesma izasla,Milton kaze._

_Ja,rudy kaze._

_Pa ona I dan danas peva tu pesmu,milton kaze_

_Ostala je na mom srcu rana_

_zbog tebe, zbog tebe_

_sto sam tuzna i nesrecna ja_

_bez tebe, bez tebe._

_Vezbas kim,ej al cemo da se ubijemo veceras ko majke od alkohola,jos veceras dolaze nas dobri stari kaze._

_Znam,hej,jel je sta ally pricala,dal cu ona I Austin pevat,kim pita._

_Pa zaradi toga I dolaze,ne trebam ti bas sve da docaram,ajd moram ic vidjamo se,jerry kaze._

_ajd,kim kaze._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kad ce jerry doc po nas,dez pita.**

**Eno ga majku mu j...trish veselo kaze.**

**Upadajte braco I sestre,jerry kaze.**

_desnom rukom ispruzio palac stante braco nisam kriminalac..._

_desnom rukom ispruzio palac stante braco nisam kriminalac..._

_Dok se vozaju prema rudijevoj kuci,kod jerrya u avtu tantrce muzika._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO,djeste majku vam jebem,rudy kaze.**

**Gdesi brate moj napaceni,dez mu uzvraca.**

**A jest vruco,susu mu jebem,ally kaze, **

**nemoguce,da nema miltona nigde,trish se zapita.**

**TRISH,milton kaze.**

**KUME,trish se zadere kroz celi grad.**

_Pocnu se svi ljubiti izmedju sebe._

**Kako ste putovali,Kim pita.**

**Pa kazem vruco u avtobusu,ally kaze.**

**Vazno je da ste dosli zivi I zdravi ovde,za drugo ce vec bit zbrinuto,Jerry kaze.**

**Ej kad je veceras zurka,Austin pita.**

**U osam,Jack kaze.**


	7. Chapter 7

_VECERAS U OSAM U DOMU KUTURE,ZABAVLJA CE VAS AUSTIN MOON,ALLY DAWSON,LEGENDARNI DEZ,I NARAVNO WASABI, ima da se napijemo I zabavljamo._

**Jerry-tako se radi reklama,moj rudy,a ne ti tamo umesto da prodajes biciklo,ljudi cu misliti da ispadas muska kurva koja se prodaja na teveju.**

**Rudy-MRS U PICKU MATERINU.**

**Ally-Gde su ti maniri,kume moj**

**rudy-Ja sam njih davno izgubio.**

_**Austin I drugi gledaju serenu wiilams...**_

**Austin-NE TAMO,joooooooj jebem te u picku nesposobnu,kako moze ovako da sutira,ko da je pijana.**

**TY- Brez psovki,molicu ljiepo,kaze.**

**Jack-Cek cek cekaj malo,koje ovog smrada ustaskog pustio unutra.**

**TY-Ja nisam hrvat,**

**Jack-Nisi ni Srbin.**

**Rudy-tvoji rodjaci su bombardovali jugu 99te godine.**

**TY-Nisu oni,tvoji su.**

**Rudy-Kako te nije sramota da lazes pred ovim ljudima.**

**Ally-CEKAJTE,stan te ljudi,nismo se dogovorili da mi vise nismo amerikanci,da smo sad srbi,znam da ne mozemo popravit sranje kojeg su bush,klinton i blair napravili 1999 godine,cak su onim siptarima dali drzavu,al verujem da rusija,kina I srbija,da one nikad nece priznat nezavisnost kosova.**

**Rudy-Pa Ty nece da bude z nama,on bi bio smrdljivi amerikanac.**

**TY-Necu da budem vise smrad od coveka RUDY,necu vise da budem amerikanac.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Zasto mi to pricas majko moja stara_

_zasto kidas ovo srce iz nedara_

_kroz suze mi kazes pricali ti ljudi_

_kako moja draga nekog drugog ljubi..._

_Jack-_**al ovaj rudy ubija,majko moja mila.**

_**I ja da je vidim, i da je to istina**_

_**njoj bih vise verovao nego svojim ocima**_

_**i ja da je vidim, i da je to istina**_

_**njoj bih vise verovao nego svojim ocima**_

**Austin,Jerry,jack,milton,dez,pevaju i tuguju uz rudijevu pesmu iz vrlo nepoznatih razloga.**

**Bas me briga kako ti je**

**i sto nemas srece**

**mislio si da ce vecno**

**da ti cveta cvece**

**(2x)**

**Bas me briga koga volis**

**ko ti srecu rusi**

**i ti imas mnogo toga**

**sto nosis na dusi.**

**Ally razsturila celu kafanu s tom pesmom.**

_**Oko pola 23.00 vec su svi mrtvi pijani,**_

_**Nemam drage, nemam druga**_

_**zivot mi je samo tuga**_

_**na mom polju nema cveca**_

_**jedina si moja sreca.**_

**Austin peva I place,**

**Jack-dajte ljudi vidite da ce covek puc na bini,sklanjate ga,sta mu ally napravi.**

**Ally-pusti ga,vidis da je to pijano I ludo,o boze mili.**

_**Miko, Miko, druze moj**_

_**pricaju mi ljudi Miko**_

_**da odlazis njoj...**_

**Milton peva,kad odjednom trish ga prekida.**

**Stani,trish se zadere.**

**Ja,znam ljudi da vi volite uz pesmu I nekad zaplakat,al covece austina toliko pogodi pesma da covek nije ni u stanju da pije al kamo da peva.I za njega imam jednu specijalnu pesmu.**

_**Ispricaj mi, bice ti lakse**_

_**neka kroz reci umire jad**_

_**kao da smo sami na ovom svetu**_

_**tebi treba uteha sad**_

_**Isplaci se, bice ti lakse**_

_**neka kroz suze izadje bol**_

_**zar ne vidis nije slucajno**_

_**utehu trazis u drustvu mom.**_

_**Kad odjednom jeknu pucanj u kafani.**_

_**Kim-Poginusmo,sunce ti jebem.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dez-Sta se desava ljudi moji,

Milton-ne znam,

Ty-Wasabi ratnici,izadjite jedan po jedan,

Rudy-Ty,koji ti je kurac sad,

TY-mozda sam ipak amerikanac,

_ty upuca miltona u glavu,i onda upuca ally u ruku,_

Jack-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,

Rudy-Jebacu ti mamu maminu za ovo,olosu pederski,americki.

Ty-Ne,doslo je vreme da se ja najebem tebi keve,

_jack uspeva da se iskrade iza tyovih ledja I oborava ga na pod,_

Dez-Drz ga jack,

_Jack mu uspeva da otme pistolj,i pocne da ga mlavi po glavi sakama I rukama do krvi._

Rudy-daj meni malo,

_rudy ga isto opali po obrazu,_

_Dolazi policija I vodi taya u miliciju._

Kim-Ljudi,jel ste svi u redu,

Jerry-ne,MILTON JE MRTAV.

Trish-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,U PICKU MATERINU.

_Mesec dana posle,_

Ally-Evo mi opet dosli kod vas,

Jerry-djesi ally kuco stara,

Ally-evo tu,kako vi odkako mike nema,

Jerry-evo ponovno smo na okupu,bice dobro

Ally-ej moram do rudya,ajd,

Jerry-ajd,

Kim-Hej,jack moram ti nesto rec,

Jack-sta je kim,

Kim-mislim,da moramo promenit zivot nas,da se kanemo alkohola I nocnog zivota,vidis sta se desilo.

Jack-Al ja sam izabrao taj put I tako hocu do kraja,to sam ja reakao a rekao je I stari dobri Charlie Sheen,

Alkohol je super stvar.

Jack-Neko da te pitam nesto,bil se ti udala sa mene,

Kim-Hocu,jer te volim.

I ONDA SU SE JACK I KIM POCELI LJUBIT,DOK JE U POZADINI POCELA DA SVIRA STAR DOBRA OD SABANA

Ref.

Nisi me volela u ono vreme

a ja sam zeleo samo jedno

sada kad nismo mi mladi ko nekada

dodji da ostarimo zajedno

Trish-Hej jel ti znas onaj refren,

Rudy-koji

Austin-Kad je struju izmisljao Tesla

Ameriko, sisala si vesla

Dez-Srbin ima fore i fazone

nevidljive ruse avione.

Jerry-To,samo rokaj.


End file.
